warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Beyond The Clans
Please read the prequel Goldenfeather before you read this story, otherwise it won't make much sense. I decided to stop doing the style of dialouge I had in Goldenflower ''and just do normal dialouge. '''Chapter 1' The moor was barren and rocky, although was greenleaf so there was the occansional gorse bush or patch of heather. Five cats made their way across the moor. One is a smoky gray-black tom with blue eyes. The other three are she-cats. One is golden tabby-and-white with blue eyes, the other has a black pelt and amber eyes, and the next is a silver tabby with blue eyes. The fifth cat, a brown tabby she-cat with white paws, is stumbling along at the back, her amber eyes glazed with exaustion. Her stomach is swollen with the kits she will have soon. The brown tabby stumbles, and the tabby-and-white cat quickly runs to her side. She turns troubled blue eyes toward the tom. "Crowfeather." She called. "I don't think we will be able to travel any more. Leafpool needs to rest." Crowfeather nodded. "Okay, Goldenfeather." He walks over to Leafpool and gently helped her to her paws. Then he led her to the selter of a gorse bush. He nodded to the other three she-cats. "How about you three find some better selter for when her kits come?" As the other three she-cats bounded away, Leafpool leaned her head on Crowfeather's shoulder. "Our kits will be amazing." She murmured. "Brave and loyal like you." "And kind and patient like you." Crowfeather murmured back. The two cats sat, waiting. A few minutes later two of the she-cats ran up. Crowfeather blinked up at them curiously. "Nightcloud found a cave for Leafpool!" One of the cats, Goldenfeather, annouced, flicking her tail towards the black she-cat. "That's good. Where's Feathertail?" "Making a nest for her in the cave." Goldenfeather turned around. "Follow me!" The four cats followed Goldenfeather to a small clearing. The silver tabby, Feathertail, is busy arranging the last pieces of moss into a nest. Leafpool steps onto it, circles three times, and collaspes. "I'll go get some prey." Crowfeather announces, bounding away. . . . Crowfeather lays in the cave, sharing tounges with the four she-cats. "You're so sweet, Crowfeather." Feathertail murmurs. Then her blue eyes glow with amusment. "The clans would never believe it!" Crowfeather flicks her ear with his tail. The five cats arrange nests for themselves. Crowfeather nuzzles each of his mates. "I love you." He murmurs to each of them. "I love you too." Each she-cat says back. Chapter 2 Crowfeather steps into the clearing, dropping his rabbit on the fresh-kill pile. They are still living in the clearing with the cave for now, even though they aren't planning to live here permanently. Instead, they will find a better home once Leafpool's kits are old enough to walk. Crowfeather steps inside the cave to see Nightcloud and Leafpool talking quietly to one another. "Are you sure, Leafpool?" Nightcloud asked. "Yes, I-" Leafpool pauses when she sees Crowfeather standing in the entrance of the cave. "What is it?" Asked Crowfeather. "Nightcloud is going to have kits too!" Leafpool annonuces. "Really?" "Really." Leafpool purrs. "She's very far along, actually. I'm surprised you didn't notice before." Crowfeather is about to reply when Leafpool suddently lets out a yowl of pain and collaspes on her side. "Leafpool, are you all right?" Crowfeather asks, alarmed. Nightcloud places a paw on Leafpool's flank. Then she looks up at Crowfeather. "Leafpool's kits are coming."